2014.01.07 - How deep the Rabbit Hole goes
"...you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes..." The fragmented sentence hovered in deep red letters over the darkness of her own mind, like an direction marker down, to where nothing could be seen, where nothing even filled the emptyness. Floating in the netspace which was more or less her own brain, the avatar of Jane spoke to herself "Follow the white Rabbit, huh? Do I look like Alice? Blonde, blue dress and boderline personality? Or like this Neo guy? Black haired hacker with lean body who fights against the establishment?" It took a second before the figure clad in the almost entirely black zentai chuckled "Ok, seems like I AM some kind of Neo." she mused, clapping into the hands once to shift the scene somewhat, taking the hovering sentence with her to what seemed to be an overflowing library of some sorts, mounted on a floating rock. On first glance each and every spot was filled with books, but only to a more avid onlooker it was apparent, that in the chaos of stacks and shelves, about every third of the books lacked titles and were pretty much blanks while the rest was also acting as cases for films or games, holding their title on the spine as well as pictures on the pages. The hovering sentence still kept its position like a damokles sword for a short time, then the lonesome figure pulled a book out, opening it and tossing ot over her shoulder as she found it was not the right one, then pulled forth another. With a smirk barely visible on the almost featureless visage, the grey clad hand pressed onto the page, pulling forth the text to the virtual world somehow, forceing them into the shape of white letters. They matched perfectly in some crude sense of humor. "You can be the White Queen's Pawn, if you like, as Lily's too young to play; and you're in the Second Square to begin with: when you get into the Eighth Square you'll be a Queen" "Seems about right. Down the Rabbit hole from the second square to one day be a queen. What a nice metaphor for someone who has no idea how the first square and her past looks like and only has the way forward, down to the darkness and rabbit hole. Well, Let's take no stop in the third square at all then and go down to the hole in one big jump." Her feet carried the female shape to the very edge of the floating rock, the gze going out to the black horizon, where the shapes of other, simmilar floating islands could be estimated in the all present darkness. First Jane took a deep breath, then she made another step over the edge, leaning forward with the arms stretched out to begin the long fall down with her front facing the blackness. Somehow she was accompanied by a bodyless female voice as she fell: "Await not in quiet the coming of the horses, the marching feet, the armed host upon the land. Slip away. Turn your back. You will meet in battle anyway. Pray to the Winds." Then another voice replaced the first, male this time and the punctation of it made clear it was someone who was skilled in rhetorics "The die has been cast, the rubicon has been crossed." With a shudder Jane rocked up on the bed of the cheap motel room, the eyes wide open from what she seemed to have seen in her sleep - or was it not a dream but a visit in her own pocket of cyberspace? Breathing heavily she searched for the payphone, dialing the one number she had. "The Other has played his knight." she said just as the click on the line could be heard, as if it was a codeword, then adding after a heartbeat "Pick me up." quotes from: Matrix, Lewis Carol: Alice through the Looking Glass Oracle of Delphi, Gaius Iulius Caesar Tad Williams: Otherland: Sea of Silver Light Category:Log